


A Criminal With You (You And I Know The Truth)

by Synnerxx



Series: Prostitution AU [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Body Image, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Prostitution, Safer Sex, Sex Work, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: AJ is risking a lot by seeing Jonathan, but they're in love.





	A Criminal With You (You And I Know The Truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> for the seasonsofkink bingo card prompt: prostitution/sex work. i'm also well aware that like this makes sense to only one other person in the universe, but hopefully you enjoy hot porn anyway.

Jonathan primps in the bathroom of the hotel room where he’s meeting his favorite client. He eyes himself in the full length mirror, wearing only the lace panties that AJ had bought him on his last visit. He turns this way and that, checking for anything that isn’t perfect that he can take care of before AJ arrives. There’s nothing he can do about the little extra pudge around his middle, at least not right now, but he tries to ignore his insecurity about it. AJ swears he loves every inch of his body anyway. 

Jonathan pulls on his jeans and his plaid button down. AJ wants to have dinner before retiring to the hotel room after his show. Jonathan spritzes himself with a little bit of cologne, AJ’s favorite scent. He’s just sliding into his shoes when he gets the text that AJ is waiting for him at the bar. 

Jonathan leaves the room, pocketing his keycard and wallet and phone. He heads for the elevator, going down to the bar and restaurant level. He spots AJ immediately at the bar and walks toward him. AJ turns when Jonathan steps up beside him and smiles brightly at him. 

“Hey, Jonathan.” AJ gestures to the bar stool beside him and passes Jonathan his drink. 

Jonathan puts on a friendly smile, careful to make sure he just looks like a friend of AJ’s and not someone who’s in love with him, taking his drink. “Hey, how was your flight?”

It’s not the greeting he’ll get when they’re behind closed doors, but it’s good enough for now. Sometimes Jonathan wishes things were different. He wishes AJ could pull him close and kiss him, greeting him like a lover instead of a friend. To an outsider’s point of view, that’s all they are. Just friends. AJ can’t risk his marriage and his family and his career, no matter what he feels for Jonathan. Jonathan isn’t stupid. He knows that whatever they feel for one another, all they’ll ever be is escort and client. 

He’s been seeing AJ for a couple of years now, but only about once or twice a month. AJ’s career as a wrestler is time consuming as is his family. He can’t risk his wife discovering them, can’t risk coming out and losing all he holds dear. 

Jonathan doesn’t blame him. He really does understand. He just wishes things were different sometimes. That’s all.

The small talk continues as they move into the restaurant and through dinner, keeping up the appearance of two men who are Just Friends. Jonathan pushes all his feelings about it away, focusing on AJ’s smile and the happiness in his eyes. 

They decline dessert and AJ picks up the tab, charging it to his room. They have separate rooms to avoid suspicion, but the only one they’ll be using tonight is the one Jonathan has. They make their way to the elevators and, as soon as the door close behind them, AJ crowds Jonathan against the back wall, staring up into his face. “I missed you, Shugga.” 

Jonathan smiles, leaning into AJ’s touch as AJ strokes soft fingers across his cheek. “I missed you too.” 

AJ smiles brightly too, moving away from Jonathan just in time as the door slide open on their floor. 

Jonathan leads AJ to his room, swiping his key card and pushing open the door. Again, once the door is closed, AJ is pressing Jonathan against the door. “Gimme a kiss, Shugga.”

Jonathan leans down, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, and meets AJ in a soft kiss. His fingers come up to wind in AJ’s hair, the silky strands sliding against his skin. AJ moans softly and deepens the kiss, one hand cupping Jonathan’s jaw. 

AJ breaks the kiss to stare at Jonathan for a long moment. “I swear ya get prettier ever’time I see ya, Shugga.”

Jonathan blushes again and shakes his head, but AJ silences any protests with another kiss. This time, it’s Jonathan’s turn to moan into it as his cock hardens. AJ’s hands slide over Jonathan’s torso and his clever fingers start undoing the buttons on Jonathan’s shirt. Jonathan shifts and helps AJ push the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as AJ’s hands drop to his jeans and start working on getting them off of him as well. 

“Didja wear them for me?” AJ asks, voice hushed as he pushes Jonathan’s jeans open, fingers meeting the roughness of the lace straining to contain Jonathan’s cock. “Ohhhh, ya did. Good Boy.” 

Jonathan blushes even more, shivering as AJ’s fingers trace the shape of his cock before shoving his jeans down and stepping out of them as they pool around his ankles. AJ kisses him again for another long moment, loving and tender.

AJ stares at him, that look of awe and love in his eyes as he touches Jonathan like he’s something delicate, something to be treasured. So different from how anyone else touches him. He doesn’t dwell on that thought. He gets so little time with AJ to begin with, there was no need to ruin it with thoughts of other people. He watches AJ undress, admiring his strong and lean form as it’s revealed to him.

AJ presses against him again, kissing him fiercely, heat flowing between them. AJ breaks the kiss, mouth sliding down onto Jonathan’s jaw and neck, nipping the soft skin lightly, rutting against Jonathan to make them both moan. Jonathan grips AJ’s shoulders, rocking his hips into him. 

AJ pulls him from the door and walks him to the bed. “Hands and knees.” 

The cut of the panties exposes his ass completely with just a thin strip on the top and bottom to hold them on. He shivers, feeling vulnerable in this position, but it’s okay because AJ isn’t going to hurt him. He trusts AJ, loves him. He knows AJ. 

AJ’s hands run down his back, whisper soft. “So gorgeous, Shugga. Ya make me so hard for ya.” 

Jonathan makes a soft noise, feeling AJ lean over him, getting the lube and a condom. He hears the cap being opened and a few seconds later, the soft touch of AJ’s fingers against his entrance. He whimpers softly, pushing his hips back against AJ. 

“Yeah, ya like that, Shugga?” AJ asks, slowly pushing two of his fingers inside of Jonathan. “Ya feel so tight and hot for Daddy….”

Jonathan shudders, cock pulsing against his belly, precome beading at the tip as AJ strokes his fingertips over his sweet spot. He moans and pants, shifting a little, need flowing through him.

AJ brings his other hand down on Jonathan’s ass in a stinging slap. Jonathan yelps and jolts, cock twitching at the burst of pain. 

“Such a Good Boy for Daddy.” AJ purrs to him, accent getting heavier and thicker as he gets more and more turned on. 

Jonathan moans as AJ spanks him several more times while still fucking him with his fingers, opening him up for his cock, working another finger inside of him.

“Fuck, Shugga……” AJ pants, pulling his fingers out of Jonathan. He strokes his hands over the bright red handprints on Jonathan’s ass, feeling the heat radiating off of the abused flesh, moaning softly. 

“Please….” Jonathan lets out a breathy moan.

“Nuh-uh, Shugga. That’s not how you ask me for something…” AJ scolds.

“Please, Daddy….please, I need you!” Jonathan squirms, aching with want. 

“That’s more like it.” AJ slicks his cock up well with more lube and guides his cock to Jonathan’s entrance, rubbing against him, teasing them both, before sinking into Jonathan inch by slow inch. 

Jonathan moans loudly, head dropping down between his arms as he feels every inch of AJ’s pulsing cock filling him up and stretching him out. AJ stills to let him adjust for a moment before he starts to move, a deep rhythm that’s firm enough to rock Jonathan forward a little bit.

AJ groans his pleasure out, hands on Jonathan’s ass, watching his cock slide in and out of Jonathan. His ass is framed perfectly by those pink and black panties and AJ has never been happier about a piece of fabric before in his life.

Jonathan moans, fists clenching in the sheets as the pleasure sears over his nerves, making him tremble as AJ speeds up, chasing his own orgasm. 

AJ lands a couple more slaps to his ass and Jonathan whines, arching his back a little, muscles trembling as he struggles to keep himself upright on the bed. The pleasure is getting more and more intense, the way it always does with AJ. 

It isn’t much longer before AJ is coming with a shout of pleasure, his cock pulsing and throbbing deep inside of Jonathan as his nails leave marks in the smooth skin of Jonathan’s ass. 

Jonathan follows him over the edge, cock twitching in the lace, soaking them with his come, dripping through them onto the bed. 

AJ sags against Jonathan for a long moment, catching his breath before slowly easing out of Jonathan with a hiss. He fumbles the condom off and ties it, throwing it away. He gets up, knees weak from the intensity of his orgasm, and cleans himself up in the bathroom, bringing wash cloth back out and cleaning Jonathan up lovingly as well. 

“Ya okay, Shugga? I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” AJ asks, pushing Jonathan’s bangs off of his forehead. 

“No, I’m okay.” Jonathan smiles at AJ.

AJ nods and goes to put the rag in the bathroom, bringing them back water bottles, climbing back into the bed with Jonathan, drinking some of his.

Jonathan drinks his water, looking over at AJ.

“Penny for your thoughts?” AJ smiles at him.

“I’m really glad to see you.” Jonathan blushes, aware of how that sounds. 

It makes AJ grin though. “I am too. I love you, Shugga.”

“I love you too.” Jonathan smiles, meaning the words with every fiber of his being, wishing once more things were different, but he doesn’t let the thoughts linger.

AJ works the blankets down under them and curls up with Jonathan, sleepy now. “I know this isn’t ideal, but…..I’m still grateful I have you at all, Shugga.”

Jonathan gives AJ a bit of a sad smile. “I know. It’s okay. I’m glad I have you too. Even if it has to be this way.”

AJ nods and closes his eyes, this conversation one they’d had many times before. He snores softly as Jonathan watches him sleep for a few stolen moments.

In the morning, AJ will be gone and there will be a stack of bills on the dresser. 

Jonathan pushes the thought away and closes his eyes, pressing as close as he can get to AJ, falling asleep to AJ’s soft snores.


End file.
